Susie Sings the Blues
Susie Sings the Blues is the second episode of All Grown Up! from Season 1. Characters Present *Tommy *Chuckie *Angelica *Susie *Kimi *Alisa *Chas *Betty *Beverly Jones *Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn *Dil *Phil *Lil *Harold *Emica (mentioned) *Ty (mentioned) Summary When a talent scout hears Susie singing "The Star Spangled Banner" at school she decides to take her on as her new client...for a price. But will this talent scout prove to be all she claims to be, or will Susie's musical career be short-lived? Meanwhile, Chuckie decides to become more daring by pulling pranks that could get him in trouble - Klasky Csupo Plot After meeting a woman from a talent agency, Susie begins to believe that she has the talent needed to become an international pop star. The woman tells Susie that she has many perspective clients ready to meet her, provided she pays $1,000. Unable to come up with the money on her own or ask her parents for it, she turns to her older sister, Alisa, who has been saving up for a house. Alisa agrees to give her the money, however, when Susie arrives at the building she was told to meet at, she discovers it is deserted. Completely devastated to realize that the talent agency woman is actually a con artist, Susie goes home and tells her sister about the lost money. Alisa is understanding, but angry that Susie put her life at risk. Despite her setback, Susie goes onstage at Chas and Betty’s café, the Java Lava, for a talent night and is a huge success. Meanwhile, after seeing a group of students getting punished for a school prank, Chuckie decides that he is tired of playing it safe and decides to reinvent himself as Chuck, a boy who is not afraid of taking risks. With the reluctant help of Tommy, Chuckie superglues all of the basketball team’s sneakers to the bathroom ceiling but doesn't get caught for the prank. Chuckie and Tommy rig the soda and ice cream machines to explode all over Vice Principal Pangborn and replace his diploma with a photocopy of Chuckie’s rear. When they go to his office, the boys discover the Pangborn is a closet poet and inadvertently encourage him to read some of his works at the Java Lava. Inspired by Chuckie’s daringness, Pangborn only tells the boys to clean up their mess, much to Chuckie’s disappointment. Trivia * Dil didn't say a single word in this episode making it the first episode where a main character didn't have a single line of dialogue. * Even though Susie kept what happened to her a secret from her parents, if something like this happens, especially to a minor, you always file a police report, as it's very possible this woman could have went to an area nearby and done the same thing. * Susie is also extremely lucky that the only thing that happened to her was her getting conned for money. In some cases like this with young girls in particular being a victim of talent scams, worse things could have and do sadly happen in some cases. * In this episode Chuckie is being a Bad Boy and in the next episode Bad Kimi, Kimi is being a Bad Girl which is very ironic. * We can assume that Susie's parents still do not know that Susie went through with meeting Beverly and paying $1,000. Only Alisa, Kimi, Tommy, Harold, and Angelica know that Susie paid Beverly. * This is Angelica,Susie And Kimi's first appearance In The Series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes focusing on Susie Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Harold